


I’m Into You

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019, Takes place during 2x05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: A reimagining of some 2x05 scenes, where Alex got the courage to confess to Winn that she had feelings for Maggie during their discussion in this episode, and then later got the courage to tell Maggie she liked her during that scene in front of the police car.Day Three of Sanvers Week 2019





	1. “It’s not like you are into this Maggie person?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

“Okay because the Photon Cannon is powered by electromagnetism, it left a radiation signature on Supergirl’s suit after the blast. So we might be able to put a tracking algorithm…” Winn turned around to see Alex staring at her phone. “Hello.. Earth to Agent Danvers.” 

Alex quickly set it down and gave him her full attention. “Sorry. I’m listening.” 

“No you’re not.” Winn said, a bit surprised by Alex’s behavior lately. She seemed distracted and he couldn’t figure out what was going on with her. “What’s… um… What’s going on with you?” He asked, figuring that she won’t tell him. He had gotten a bit closer to Alex over the past year, but she was still so guarded with everyone but J’onn and Kara. 

“ Ah, Maggie is such a terrible pool player. I mean I even try to let her win and she couldn’t keep up.” Alex said. Winn looked at her confused. Who the heck was Maggie? 

“Maggie? Maggie, the NCPD Officer?” 

“Detective.” Alex corrected without hesitation. “Yeah. She’s been kind of down, her, um her girlfriend broke up with her.” 

“Oh that’s too bad.” Winn could sense that this was really bothering the Agent and he was determined to figure out why. 

“Yeah, lately she just hasn’t really been acting like Maggie. You know she’s normally tough, now she just seems so vulnerable. I just wish that I could help her.” 

“Yeah, I try to stay out of people’s relationships.” Winn commented wondering if this was a conversation that Alex needed to have with her sister. He wasn’t very good a figuring out what girls wanted and that was ok with him. Kara was the first girl that he had a crush on in the long time. 

“Mm-hmm, like you stayed out of Kara’s relationship…” Alex accused. 

“Oh okay, now that was different… I was into Kara. It’s not like you are into this Maggie person.” He said, fully expecting Alex to blow him off or change the subject. Instead an awkward silence fell. It took him three whole seconds to understand. 

“Oh...Oh.” He said. “You like her.” He grinned. 

“I do… I really do, but she has no idea that I like her… like that.” Alex confessed quietly. 

“Me neither. I didn’t know you were gay, Agent Danvers.” Winn teased, as he turned around in his chair, computer program forgotten. 

“It’s a recently new revelation. One that I haven’t really fully explored or that I fully understand, but there is just something about her… you know?” Alex said with a sigh. 

“Oh, I know.” Winn smiled. “ I felt like that the first time I realized that I had a crush on a boy. His name was Todd and he was the President of the Computer Club. I never got to tell him how I felt because our Senior year, he got pulled of class and never returned. Rumor has it he went into Witness Protection because he was doing IT for the mob.” 

Alex gave him a curious look. “I didn’t know that you liked men too.” 

“Yep, I’m bisexual.” Winn stated proudly. Then he lowered his voice. “Does Kara know about you being gay?” 

Alex shook her head. “No, as I said, it’s a recently new revelation. I wanted to explore it a little on my own first before I tell her or my mom.” 

“How did you figure it out?” Winn asked curiously. 

Alex blushed. “Lucy.” She said, quietly. 

Winn let out a laugh, then winced as Alex punched his shoulder. “You had a crush on Lucy too. Haha, boy do you have a type.” 

“It wasn’t quite like that… I… um.” She paused her face turned even redder. “I started having these dreams after Maggie and I met and um… I got nervous about them so I worked up the nerve to ask Lucy about them. Then we had a long talk about what they might mean and I realized that maybe the reason why I could never make my relationships with men work, was that they were men. And then Lucy and I kissed….” She paused as Winn hooped. 

“And while it was pleasant, there was no sparks. I showed me that yes that there was something that felt fundamentally right about kissing a woman, but that I wasn’t attracted to Lucy in that way. Lucy felt the same, and encouraged me to explore who/what I found attractive. I realize now that it’s Maggie. She’s just so beautiful and smart, I really like her Winn.” 

“Aww, who knew that under that touch exterior there lay a romantic soul.” Winn teased and got another punch for his troubles. “So what are you going to do?” He asked, just as her phone beeped. 

“My job.” Alex teased. “But I don’t know… I guess find the courage to ask her out.” She reached out a hand and lightly touched his shoulder. “Thanks for being so cool about this, I really appreciate it.” Winn put his hand over her realizing that there were tears in her eyes. 

“Anytime… and I promise that I won’t say anything to anyone else. You don’t even have to threaten me on that.” He said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Alex nodded and moved to walk away, but she paused when Winn called back at her. “She’s lucky to have you.” He said, and Alex smiled as she moved down the hallway.  
  


**—————————**

“You know they didn’t teach me one thing about anti gravity guns at the academy.” Maggie said as Alex came over. The Detective seemed tired, and it made Alex’s heart ache for her. _She is so beautiful and amazing. Her girlfriend was a fool._

“We’re analyzing thermal residue to look for any electromagnetic components of these weapons so that you can create a countermeasure.” Alex said. 

Maggie grinned at her. “Nerd.” Alex found herself blushing. Normally being called a nerd usually hurt, but the gentle teasing in Maggie’s eyes made her heart want to beat out of her chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked awkwardly. There wasn’t a really good way to ask a person how they were dealing with a break up. 

“I feel like I got kicked in the gut instead of the face.” Maggie replied scribbling her signature on a form that one of the techs brought her. 

“Oh.” Alex started nervously. “After you file your report you want to go do something? There’s a great pinball bar that I know or that Food Channel guy’s new Tapas place opened?” 

“I don’t really feel like I’m up to it.” Maggie said sadly. 

“Come on! You should come out.” _Really? Ironic choice of words there Alex_ “We’ll go and have fun and celebrate singledom.” 

“I don’t really feel like celebrating getting dumped.” Maggie stayed plainly and Alex suddenly realized that she was pushing too hard. 

“Maggie… that’s not what I meant.” Alex said softly. “I just thought we could go and have some fun… keep each other company?” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You and me?” 

“Yeah. Why what’s wrong with that?” Alex wondered if Maggie was on to her and she wasn’t quite sure whether to be scared or relieved. 

“Nothing, I think I read you wrong.” Maggie said her face lighting up for the first time since they had started talking. 

“What do you mean?” Alex said, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page. She didn’t want to work up the nerve to talk to her about her feelings and find out that Maggie was talking about something else. 

“I just… didn’t know you were into girls?” Maggie said. 

Alex paused trying to formulate a response. “I’m not.” 

Maggie’s face fell. “Oh…” she started to say, but Alex cut her off. 

“I’m into women… but more specifically I’m into you.” Alex whispered. “I really like you Maggie and I know that this is probably terrible timing on my part but I…” Alex sighed suddenly feeling nervous. She jumped when Maggie’s hand touched her shoulder. 

“Alex, it’s ok. I like you too, so much so that I don’t want you to be a rebound. I would like to go out with you, but not tonight ok?” 

Alex nodded and let out a sigh. “Ok.” She gave Maggie a smile. Maggie smiled back. 

“How about Thursday? I have the day off and I’m not on call.” Maggie asked. 

“Thursday would be perfect.” Alex grinned. 

“It’s a date then.” Maggie said. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a report to file and a date to plan.” She winked at Alex. “Text me later?” 

Alex nodded, suddenly feeling a little bit shy. Maggie reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly before letting go. “See you around, Danvers.” 

“Bye Sawyer.” Alex said, before turning and walking away. When she was safely around the corner and out of Maggie’s line of sight, she leaned against the wall feeling almost faint with giddiness. She couldn’t believe that she had actually asked Maggie out and that the Detective has actually said yes. Thursday couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie said as she pulled to the curb in front of Alex’s on her Triumph. Alex about swooned at the sight of Maggie in all of that motorcycle leather. “You ready?” 

Alex nodded finally remembering to breathe. “You look good.” 

“So do you.” Maggie said, giving her a once over. Alex could feel her eyes on her and it made her face flush and her stomach feel all funny. 

Alex shuffled her feet nervously grateful that she had taken Winn’s advice and worn her black skinny jeans. “So where too?” Alex asked. 

Maggie smiled. “Hop on… it’s just down the street from here.” 

Alex grinned to hide her nervousness. She didn’t know if she could handle being that close to Maggie’s body without exploding. She had been thinking of nothing else since Maggie had agreed to go on a date. _I feel like a teenager again, it’s kind of ridiculous._

“Hey.” Maggie reached out and took her hand as she got closer, sensing her nerves. “Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want too. You call the shots, ok Alex?” She squeezed Alex’s hand reassuringly. 

“Ok.” Alex said, taking a breath. She climbed aboard the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s body. She could feel the heat of Maggie’s body against hers and she felt her heartbeat fast in response. 

Maggie pulled her closer, and then patted her hand where it was wrapped around her middle. Then without another word she pulled away from the curb and moved out into the night.   
  


“Here you go.” Their Server said cheerfully as she showed them to their table. “Can I get you anything to start with?” 

“Can I get a water, please?” Alex asked quickly, taking a seat across from Maggie. She was tempted to order a beer to settle her nerves but she wanted to experience this night sober. 

“Me too?” Maggie said, taking off her jacket. The Server nodded and moved away. 

“This is nice.” Alex said, looking around. Maggie had taken her to a nice Italian place for dinner, one that had a real candlelit dinner. The whole atmosphere felt simple, but yet romantic and Alex couldn’t help but wonder what this night would lead too. 

“Yeah, it is… but they have the best food.” Maggie said, setting the menu aside since she already knew what she wanted. “I’ve tried at least everything at least once, and can honestly say that everything is amazing.” 

Alex looked down at the menu and quickly decided on the Fettuccine Alfredo. 

“So how was your day off?” Alex asked, hoping to break the silence. 

“Good, I slept in, ran a few errands and then got ready for tonight. I have a surprise to show you after this.” Maggie said, with a wink. Alex felt her mouth go dry. 

“Oh really?” She tried to be cool, but her voice kind of squeaked and she sighed. Maggie giggled and reached over to grab her hand. 

“You are really cute, you know that.” Maggie said. “I love the dichotomy you present.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the thought. “What do you mean?” 

“At the DEO, you are this badass agent who commands with the utmost authority, but in your downtime, you really are almost shy and quiet. I like knowing that I’m one of the few who gets to see both sides of you, they both are really beautiful.” 

“Maggie…” Alex didn’t know what to say or how to respond. This was all new to her and felt very overwhelming in a way that her previous dating experience never came close too. She wanted to run and hide in the bathroom until she could get control again, but she couldn’t leave Maggie sitting there. Maggie must have seen it in her face, because she pulled back and pretended to take a sip of her water, and gave Alex the moment that she needed. 

Alex sighed and then spoke. “I was attracted to you from the moment we met… I couldn’t figure out why I couldn’t stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was because you challenged me, and then I figured it was because we worked well together. It wasn’t until much later that I realized that I was attracted to you in that way… boy was that a revelation.” 

“The Fight Club?” Maggie said, knowing that had been the tipping point for her as well. Seeing Alex in that dress and the feeling of her hand in hers had never felt more right. She had tried to play it off, but after giving it a lot of thought over the past few days she knew. Her ex had been right to point out that there was something between them, even if they hadn’t acted on it. 

“The Fight Club.” Alex agreed. “You looked really sexy in your dress.” Alex admitted quietly. 

“So did you… I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Maggie said. They sat staring at a each other for a long moment before the sound of clanging plates brought them back. Figuring that this was a topic that they could safely discuss later, Maggie changed the subject. 

“How was your day?” She asked, taking a bite of a breadstick that the server left for them. They shared small talk and when their food came, bites of dinner. Alex felt relaxed and happy the longer the night went on. Before dating had always seemed so hard, but there was just something about Maggie that made it easy. When they were done and had shared a dish of Tiramisu that Maggie said she could eat for every meal, they got back on the bike and Maggie took her to the outskirts of National City to a secluded spot where they could see the whole city and the stars. 

“Wow this is beautiful!” Alex said, admiring the view and the lady in front of her. 

“Yes it is.” Maggie said, staring at Alex. “I found this place the other day when I was driving around, and I thought of you. I know how much you like stars.” The taller woman seemed to glow in the moonlight and Maggie felt her heart thud in her chest. _She is so beautiful_. Quietly she moved over and wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight. She could feel Alex’s body against her own, and she could feel Alex’s heartbeat wildly with the same rhythm. They were quiet for a long time, until Alex spoke. 

“Thank you… it means a lot to me that you remembered me telling you that.” Alex said, feeling emotion well up in her throat. She wondered if what she was about to say was right for the moment, but she couldn’t go another minute keeping it inside. 

“You know… my whole life has been about being perfect… perfect grades, perfect job, being the perfect sister, taking care of Kara. But the one part of my life that I’ve never been able to make perfect was dating. I just never really liked it.. I dont… I mean I tried, you know I got asked out...I just I never liked being intimate. I just… I know… I thought maybe that’s just not the way that I was built, you know just not my thing. I never, I never thought that it was because of…” Alex paused for a moment and took a breath, aware of Maggie’s body against hers and her beautiful face looking up at her with such tenderness. “ And know I just can’t stop thinking about it… about you.” She admitted quietly. “About the fact that I’m 28 years old and I’m just now realizing that I’m gay for the first time.” 

“There’s no road map for this, Alex… you are allowed to go at your own pace.” Maggie said, quietly. “Have you told anyone about it?” 

“Winn knows, as does my good friend Lucy. But I haven’t told Kara or my Mom yet… I wanted the chance to figure it out for myself first.” Alex said, looking down at her. Maggie’s face seemed so close and Alex wondered what it would be like to kiss her. 

“I’m not going to say that it’s easy… it wasn’t for me. But living a life of authenticity is worth it in the end… can I share a piece of advice I learned a long time ago?” Maggie said, feeling something build between them as Alex looked at her. 

“Of course.” Alex whispered, moving a bit closer. 

“Life is too short, and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss…” Her voice trailed away to a whisper as they leaned closer. “And I really just… I want to kiss you…” Maggie moved so that her hands were up on Alex’s face and she pulled her in closer as their lips met. 

Alex saw fireworks in her mind and knew that this was what she had been waiting to experience all of her life. Maggie’s lips were soft against her, and gentle, oh so gentle. Her hand found its way to the small of Maggie’s back and she pressed her closer her wanting more, but not quite understanding what it was that she needed. 

Maggie on the other hand was a bit perplexed by the emotions that their kiss was stirring in her. She knew in her heart that this wasn’t a rebound for her, no there was something there, something far more deeper than she had realized. She knew that she should be scared, but somehow she wasn’t, after all even though they hadn’t meant too, or realized it, her and Alex had been practically dating for weeks. 

She pulled back and smiled when she saw the goofy look on Alex’s face. The Agent’s eyes were still closed and after a moment she opened them. “So you are saying that you like me… that’s what I’m getting right?” Alex said teasingly. 

Maggie pushed back a lock of hair from Alex’s face and cupped her cheek. “You aren’t going to go crazy on me are you?” She teased right back. 

“Probably.” Alex admitted softly, before gently grabbing Maggie’s cheeks and going for another kiss. They kissed softly and gently for a while before pulling back and just leaned against one another as they looked down over the city below. 

“So what happens now?” Alex asked softly. “Are we dating?” 

Maggie smiled and turned to look up at her once more. “Yes, although I believe it’s your turn to plan the next date, Danvers.” 

“Cool.” Alex said, grinning. 

“But I think you should consider telling your sister and your mom about your feelings and about us… I know you Alex and your relationship with Kara at least is very important to you. You are going to need someone to talk to about this, and it can’t always be me.” 

“Why not?” Alex asked honestly. 

“Because I’m your girlfriend, and although I know that we communicate very well, you might not feel comfortable talking about some things with me at this time. I’m here for you Alex, but I can’t be your only person. You need Kara, just like I need Kate my best friend from Gotham.” 

“That makes sense… I’m not used to this.” Alex said, shyly, realizing that Maggie was talking about sex and other feelings. 

“I know, and as I said before, we go your pace, ok?” Maggie reassured and she cupped Alex’s cheek. She felt Alex shiver slightly in the cool night wind and knew that it was probably time for them to go. 

“Ok.” Alex whispered. 

“Now, Let’s get out of here, before you freeze to death.” Maggie said, pulling Alex to her as they walked arm and arm down the path towards the bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but I have decided to give it a couple more chapters so that we can see Alex come out to Kara and Eliza. I’ve changed the timeline completely at this point (obviously), but there might be a few things that I might keep the same. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to J’onn on the way to a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have Alex come out to Kara this chapter, but then I realized that I really needed her coming out to Space Dad. The simple, “I’m physic.” Was good, but I figure with how close they are, Alex would have made the time to have a real conversation about what was going on in her life with her boss, friend and father figure. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Don’t worry the conversation with Kara will come later! 
> 
> Oh PS: There is a tiny warning on this for homophobic language. It’s not major and it’s just Alex thinking about a past situation. I just wanted to let you know that it’s there.

Alex woke up the next morning with a new determination in her heart. She was going to tell Kara. Maggie was right, she needed to talk about this with someone and although she did secretly have a soft spot for Winn, Kara was her person. Quickly she got up and got dressed hoping to catch her sister before she went to work. She jumped when her phone suddenly rang. 

“Danvers.” She answered through a yawn. 

“We need you right away, Agent Danvers. ”J’onn said. “There’s been a situation. Pack a bag and I’ll pick you up on the way and explain everything on the way to the base.” 

“Copy that Sir. Can you tell me where we are going?” 

“Not over this line, but dress warm. See you soon.” He said, before hanging up. Alex sighed, it looks like her conversation with Kara was going to have to wait. 

She was just getting her suitcase out of the closet when her phone rang again. She answered it without looking, reaching for a shirt. “Danvers.” 

“Good Morning.” Maggie’s voice came through the line making Alex almost drop everything including the phone. 

“Morning.” Alex recovered quickly. “How… how are you?” 

“I’m good.” Maggie paused. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

“Kind of… My boss just informed me that he is on his way to pick me up and to pack a bag. That usually means that we are traveling and are going to be stuck somewhere overnight. I’m not looking forward to it.” It was Alex’s turn to pause. “I was going to talk to Kara this morning, but I guess it’s going to have to wait.” Alex said, disappointedly. 

Maggie sighed. “I’m sorry. Hopefully you will get the chance later.” 

“I hope so too. I really want to tell her about this wonderful date I went on last night, with this amazingly attractive woman.” 

“Oh… Do tell.” Maggie teased and Alex felt her heart flutter. 

“It was perfect. We went out for dinner and then took a ride up to the mountains. Then she kissed me. I’m really looking forward to seeing her again.” Alex said, quietly. 

“I am too.” Maggie replied. They were quiet for a moment each wishing that they were not talking over the phone but face to face. “I should let you get going.” Maggie finally said. “Have a safe trip, Danvers. Text me if you can.” 

“I will. Thank you, Maggie.” 

“You’re welcome. Bye.” Maggie said, although it was obvious to Alex that she didn’t want to hang up. 

“Bye.” Alex replied, and she sighed when she heard the beep. It was going to be a long day.   
  


**————————————**

J’onn was just finishing up a call when Alex came out of the door to her apartment building. “All set?” He asked, knowing it was easy to forget something when you were rushing out of the door. He watched silently as his second double checked her bag and then the small case that held her weapon before nodding and getting into the front seat. 

He waited until the door was shut before handing her a folder. “Here. We got this last night. It seemed urgent enough to check out.” J’onn said, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb. He hit the lights and siren knowing that they needed to get to the base as fast as possible in order to get wheels up in the air as soon as possible. Alex opened the folder and saw a pile of pictures and what looked like blueprints to an old warehouse, the old Luthor Corp logo looking back at her along with the words condemned. 

“For a condemned building there sure is a lot of activity going on there.” Alex commented, thumbing through the pictures. 

“We think it’s a cover up for Cadmus. This location is in Alaska, and we are trying to get there before they realize that we are onto them.” J’onn said, turning a corner sharply to a cascade of honks. Beside him, he heard Alex gasp, and he knew that she found the picture, the fuzzy one with a guy that looked like Jeremiah handcuffed being escorted inside by armed guards. 

“You think that’s my dad?” Alex asked quietly. J’onn didn’t have to be a mind reader to sense what she was feeling or thinking right now. “I do, but the image was too fuzzy for facial recognition. But until I know otherwise, I’m acting on the assumption that its him. I think they are holding him there, although for what purpose I don’t have a clue.” J’onn replied. 

“Should we get Supergirl involved?” Alex asked. 

“No… I don’t want to involve her unless we know for sure. This is just a recon mission, Agent Danvers, not a rescue mission. Let me make that perfectly clear. We are going there to look and gather evidence to build our case against them. Nothing more, understood.” 

Alex bit her lip, took a breath than answered. “Understood Sir.” She sat back in her chair and looked out the window hiding her eyes from his vision. 

J’onn sighed, knowing he had been too harsh. “I know he’s your dad and that he was my friend, but we need to figure out Cadmus’ motives here before anyone else gets hurt. That’s all… I promise to re-evaluate the situation if we find evidence that he’s not well, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex agreed, turning to look back at him. Then she looked down at the picture once more and ran her hand over the grainy photo of her dad’s face. _I will find you… I promise, not matter what._ J’onn pretended that her couldn’t read her mind, even though she was thinking so loudly, for both of their sakes. _Remind me to teach her how to better guard her mind when we get back, she could do with a refresher._

He shook his head and focused his attention back on the road, wanting them to make it to the airport in one piece.   
  


**————————————**

They boarded the plane quickly and soon they were flying in the air. J’onn had managed to charter them a flight in a military cargo plane, which had been the best he could do at such short notice since Lucy had taken their Corporate Jet to DC for yet more meetings. Now he had wished that he had just flown them over himself. 

J’onn winced as the back of his head hit the surface behind him as they hit yet another pocket of turbulence. Then he was distracted from his pain by listening to the horrendous sound of Alex throwing up into a bag. He reached over and placed a hand on her back. 

“You going to be ok?” He asked her a moment later when the heaving had stopped and handed her a water bottle. 

“No.” She glared at him. “This is the worst idea you’ve had yet. Not even flying through space in my sister’s pod while still dealing with a Myriad Migraine, felt like this. Hell, I’d take that over this any day.” Alex said, taking a drink from the bottle and rinsed her mouth out by spitting into the bag. 

“Sorry.” J’onn apologized sincerely. “I’ll fly us home on the way back.” 

“Deal!” Alex said, immediately. “At least you know how to avoid the turbulence. Heck even my sister newly arrived on the planet and not knowing how to control her powers, still managed to fly better than this.” 

They hit another patch and Alex went green but managed to keep everything in. J’onn couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Alex glared at him. 

“It’s not funny, J’onn.” She said, rolling her eyes at her boss/father figure. 

“It kind of is… after you are suppose to be this badass Agent. If only those recruits you scared last week could see you now.” He patted her back gently as she winced as another spasm when though her stomach. 

“Haha… Although did you see the look on their faces when I drop kicked that cocky one into next week. He couldn’t meet my eyes when I passed him in the hallway. It was kind of funny. Next time he will think twice before telling me that “girls can’t fight.’ “ She paused. “I felt bad for the women in his training group. You could tell that he had been giving them hell before I even got into the room. Ugh… I hate guys like that. I will be forever grateful that you never treated anyone of us that way.” 

J’onn gave her a soft look. “The females on my planet were just as fierce if not more so than us males. It’s one of the things I don’t understand about earth culture.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Alex said, also remembering the comment that the guy had made about her. He had called her a Dyke, and although she had heard that kind of language all throughout her career both as a Scientist and as a part of the DEO, this incident had been the first time that it had made her pause and really think about things. It had been one of the things that her and Lucy had talked about that night, and now she wondered if maybe the guy had just been lashing out or if maybe he had somehow known more about her than she had known about herself. 

“Alex?” J’onn asked. “You ok?” 

“Huh?” Alex responded and then realized that he had been asking her a question. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

“I just asked, if you wanted some crackers, you know for your stomach.” He held out a package of Saltines from the medical bag. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, taking a few. She knew from her college years that throwing up was always better with something in your stomach rather than nothing at all. 

J’onn studied her for a moment as she nibbled on a cracker. His second had seemed distracted this past couple of weeks and he wondered what was on her mind. “Are you sure that you are ok?” He paused wondering if he was doing the right thing by even asking her. Sure they were close, but Alex was an extremely private person and he didn’t want to force her into talking to him if she didn’t want too. “You’ve been kind of distracted these past few weeks.” 

“Oh… I…” Alex quickly tried to apologize, but J’onn waved her away. 

“I didn’t say that for you to apologize, but to see if you are truly ok… You just seem to have a lot on your mind.” 

Alex sighed. She wondered for a moment if she should just tell him. After all, J’onn was more than just her boss. He was like a Father to her, but more over he was one of her closest friends. _He probably already knows anyway, he’s psychic and it’s not like I’ve been quietly mentally about it. Besides, you wanted tell someone… if it can’t be Kara, J’onn is the next best thing._

“I have… I’ve discovered something about myself that has been on one hand hard to deal with and on the other liberating.” Alex said quietly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” J’onn asked. He was curious, but he also knew that he would respect Alex’s wishes if she wanted him to back off. 

“Sure. I…um…Ive been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching and I finally understanding that… I’m gay, J’onn.” Alex said. He didn't say anything for a long moment and Alex was about to panic when suddenly he grinned and patted her on the back since he couldn’t pull her in for a hug. 

“Wow. First of all, I feel honored that you told me, and two I’m proud of you. Coming out isn't easy even in this day and age, even to the people that you love and who love you back.” He sighed, and looked her in the eyes. His heart broke at the relief in her eyes and he hated that she felt afraid to tell her truth to him. If he was honest he suspected from the moment that he met her, but rather than push her and potentially cause more harm than good, he had vowed to wait until she came to that conclusion on her own. J’onn suspected that her growing relationship with Detective Sawyer and with Lucy had been the catalyst for her to take a closer a look at her sexuality. 

“You’re not disgusted or anything?” Alex asked quietly. The fear in her eyes broke his heart. 

J’onn reached over and took her hand. “No, Alex. Never! Why would I be? You are still the same person you’ve always been … and I love you no matter what, even if you turned out to be a 300 year old shapeshifter psychic from a dead planet.” He winked reminding her of all of the love and support that she had given him over the years since she had found out about him. Alex laughed and then sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed. 

“So…” J’onn asked. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Alex grinned. “I think I do. We just went on our first date, but I really like her, and I’m pretty sure that she likes me.” 

“She does. Detective Sawyer isn’t exactly subtle with her flirting.” J’onn said, laughing as Alex let out a squawk. “And neither are you. It’s cute.” He reassured her. Alex blushed. 

“You do realize that when we get back, you and Maggie have a lot of paperwork to do with Pam right?” J’onn said after a moment of silence. Alex just groaned and sat back in her seat, hoping that by the time they got back to the DEO, J’onn would forget and she would have time to warn Maggie to stay far away from the building for the time being. 

“Alex.” J’onn said, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m happy for you.” He said, giving her hand another squeeze before letting go. Alex blushed. 

“Thanks J’onn.” Alex whispered, feeling proud and elated that she told someone. That feeling would last all the way the Cadmus compound as not even Lillian Luthor could spoil her good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. My original plan for this story was to stop after the last chapter, but then I decided that Alex and Maggie deserved more screen time to devote to them growing as a couple and with their friends. Also, The Alex, Jeremiah and Cadmus storyline deserved better than for Jeremiah to disappear and never be mentioned again. So stay turned for more! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: I’m posting this as is, so all mistakes are my own and I’m sorry for them!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and J’onn encounter a situation at the Warehouse and Maggie and Kara “meet” for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Alex sighed as she tried to find a comfortable spot. They were hiding on a hilltop overlooking the building that they were canvassing and so far their trip seemed to be worthless since the building was empty and the lights were off and there seemed to be no evidence that it wasn’t the abandoned condemned that it appeared to be. 

“You doing ok?” J’onn asked, when they hit the three hour mark. 

“My legs are kind of numb, but other than that I’m fine.” Alex whispered. She peeked through the binoculars. 

“We should be good if you want to walk around for a bit. I can’t bring you back injured. Kara would kill me.” J’onn said seriously. “So would Maggie come to think of it.” 

Alex laughed and blushed. “Ok Ok... I’m might as well hit the bushes while I’m moving. I’ll be back soon.” She handed the binoculars to him and then moved down the hill. 

Alex moved briskly to find a good spot to pee, and quickly did her business behind a bush, and washed her hands with sanitizer. As she moving back towards their spot, she paused suddenly. In the pocket of her vest her phone vibrated and she snuck a glance at her watch. She held her hand over it to shield the light and smiled when she saw a text from Maggie. 

**Danvers, I figured you are still on your mission and are unable to communicate right now. I just wanted to tell you good night and be safe. I’ll talk to you soon. ;)**

Alex’s heart thumped and she knew that she was grinning like a fool. She debated risking a reply, but decided against it. Maggie would let her have it if she blew their mission over a text. 

She was still smiling when she got back to their hideaway and J’onn gave her a look. “Walk was that good huh?” He teased. 

“I got a text from Maggie.” Alex said. “She wanted to tell me goodnight.” 

“You’ve got it bad don’t you?” J’onn gave her a grin. “I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy with someone Alex, and Maggie is a good person.” 

“She is.” Alex sighed. “We are suppose to talk about where we are going on our second date when I get back. Do you have any suggestions?” 

J’onn was quiet for a long moment, and Alex busied herself with checking her weapons before taking back the binoculars from her boss. “I know how much you like science stuff and I’m guessing a Science Division Detective would too. I have a contact who owes me a favor. She can get you a behind the scenes tour at the aquarium, and let you play with some of the otters. Do you think Maggie would enjoy that?” 

Alex’s face brightened. “Hell yes. I know I would… who can resist baby otters or otters in general?” She leaned over and gave J’onn a quick side hug. “Thanks J’onn.” 

He grinned at her. “Anytime, Alex. I’ll give her a call when we get back to the DEO.” He checked his watch. “A few more hours and if we don’t see anybody or anything, I’ll call it, ok?” 

“Deal!” Alex said, and settled in to let him take a break, a little distracted as her mind whirled with possibilities. So much so that it took her a good 20 minutes to realize that J’onn had yet to come back. She waited another five before gathering their gear deciding that she had better go look for him. Just as she was about to walk down the hill, J’onn appeared from out behind a tree, moving like a shadow. 

“Geez, just scare the crap out of me. You ok?” Alex asked, seeing that he looked a little spooked. 

“No. We need to get out here.” He motioned for her to hand him one of the bags of their stuff. “Move quickly.” In the Distance, lights came on and the sound of a ATV roaring to life made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

Alex compiled without comment and put her hand on her gun, ready to draw it at the first sign of danger. They hiked a few yards and then J’onn held up his hand and motioned for her to get down. She did and heard him whisper. “I decided to risk looking in a window. There’s some kind of transport portal in that building. That’s why we can’t see anyone coming or going outside this time, because they are entering through a different way, than what we caught in the photos. I managed to take a picture of it, but I think I was spotted. Can you hold on to the bags, and I’ll fly us out of here?” 

Alex nodded. They both froze as they heard branches snapping as the ATV came roaring closer to where they were. “It’s going to be rough.” He said in warning. He had promised her an easy ride home, and this was going to be anything but easy. 

“I’ll survive.” Alex said, knowing that they had no other choice. J’onn sighed, and quickly shifted in his true form. His red eyes glowed in the darkness. Then Alex felt strong hands gather her up and she held onto their gear, and then they were off. The flash of gunfire greeted them, followed by the sound of loud echoing gunshots. Alex winced as she felt something hot hit her arm. 

“Hold on.” She felt J’onn say in her mind as he flew faster and Alex watched as the ground quickly disappeared behind them, until she saw nothing but open sky. 

“You’re bleeding.” J’onn said, smelling the metallic scent of blood in the air. 

“It’s nothing, just a scratch.” Alex said, closing her eyes. Her arm hurt like hell and she felt a little queasy but there was nothing that J’onn could do for her at the moment and she didn’t want to distract him. 

“As soon as I find a spot to land I will.” He promised, and Alex nodded against his chest, feeling suddenly cold as they moved higher. She wasn’t even aware of the moment she passed out in his arms and one of the bags free fell into oblivion.  
  


Alex was aware of something warm and wet hitting her skin. “What?” She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. Kara was sitting next to her in a chair, and was washing something off of Alex’s forearm with a washcloth. “What happened?” 

“You got shot for lack of a better word, and then passed out from blood loss. You scared the crap out of J’onn. He managed to call me and I carried you the rest of the way. 

“It was just a graze.” Alex said. “Wasn’t it?” She had been so sure. 

“Nope, and what hit you wasn’t a bullet.” Kara said, motioning to Alex’s upper arm. “It was a laser. I’m pretty sure it came from Cyborg Superman’s eye.” 

“Crap.” Alex said, wincing. 

“Indeed. You are lucky it wasn’t worse.” Kara said, putting down the cloth that she had been using to clean blood off of Alex’s arm. “So what the heck happened?” 

Alex frowned. “Surveillance mission gone wrong.” She winced as she tried to move her right arm. “Damn that hurts.” She reached over to try and get a better look at it, but Kara reached over and stilled her hand. 

“Leave it alone. You know what happened the last time.” Kara gently scolded. “You made it worse and got an infection.” 

Alex sighed and leaned back with a frown. “Ugh, I hate this.” 

Kara gently leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I know. Now behave and I’ll go get the doctor.” 

Alex nodded and settled back down against the pillow. She felt tired, but she suspected that was due to the meds working in her system. She closed her eyes and drifted for a while. Then suddenly she felt a hand take her non injured one. Her eyes opened as she recognized that the touch wasn’t her sister’s. 

“Hey, Danvers.” Maggie said, with a worried grin. “I should have known when you went incommunicado that it would end up with us here.” 

Alex grinned, suddenly feeling a bit more awake and alert. “Are you trying to insinuate that I’m clumsy, Detective Sawyer?” 

“Nope, just really dedicated to your job, and a magnet for trouble.” Maggie teased. “It’s a good thing that I like trouble.” She gave Alex a wink that made her blush. 

“You do?” Alex asked sincerely. Sometimes she grew worried that this was all a dream and she would wake up to find out that none of this was real. 

“I do. You are something else Danvers.” Maggie gently leaned up to kiss her cheek. They stared at each other for a long moment, until J’onn ended their moment by clearing his throat at the door. 

“Agent Danvers, you scared me half to death, but I’m glad to see you here in relatively one piece. But I hope you know that this means that you are on sick leave for the next two days and then desk duty until your arm gets better.” 

Alex groaned and opened her mouth to complain but a stern look from J’onn shut her up quickly. “Yes, Sir.” She suddenly realized that J’onn had called Maggie and Alex’s eyes watered with tears. She mouthed “Thank you” at him, and he just grinned before replying. 

“Good. I expect your report when you return in two days, and don't forget to tell Detective Sawyer about all of the paperwork awaiting her when you get back as well.” He winked at her and then at Maggie. Then he dropped the stern boss act and leaned down to give her a hug. “I really am happy for you. Get some rest, and good job today.” He whispered, before giving Maggie a nod. Then he left. 

Maggie looked between her and the door. “He’s more than just your boss isn't he?” 

Alex nodded. “He’s been like a father to me since I started here and for a while there he was my only friend.” 

Maggie gave her a soft smile. “He seems like a great guy.” 

“He really is.” Alex sighed. “I was in a really dark place and he saved me by offering me a job and a home here. I wouldn’t be the person I am right now without him.” 

Maggie gave her hand a squeeze. “Than I owe him something special, because I really like the person you are right now.” 

“Oh god, stop. I can’t think when you say things like that.” Alex confessed. “It makes me really want to kiss you and we can’t do that here. Not before I talk to Kara.” 

“Oh.” Maggie said, suddenly looking around. 

“Sorry, as I said, I was going to do it this morning, but then J’onn pulled me on the mission and…” 

“Hey, deep breath. It’s ok. You can tell who you want in your own time Alex… I’m not rushing you. I just realized that I didn’t even ask if you were ok with me touching you here at work.” Maggie stopped her before it could turn into a full on ramble rant. 

“It’s fine.” Alex said quickly. “I like you touching me.” She said without thinking, then turned bright red as suddenly realized what she had said. Maggie just laughed but mercifully changed the subject. 

“So what’s this about paperwork?” 

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. “So while I didn’t get the chance to come out to Kara, I did managed to come out to J’onn and I told him that we were seeing each other. He reminded me that we have to fill out a few forms with HR since technically we work together.” 

“Ugh.” Maggie groaned. 

“Hey, it won’t be so bad. At least you work for the NCPD officially! It means less paperwork than if you actually worked here.” 

“Yay.” Maggie said sarcastically. But then she grinned. “But I guess you are worth it.” She winked and then pulled her hand away gently seeing that someone was walking closer. 

“Ok, Alex the doctor said that she would be in a minute and… oh… Hello.” Kara said, realizing that Alex wasn’t alone. Alex could tell that Kara was trying very hard not to show that she recognized the Detective since they hadn’t officially met with her being herself and not Supergirl. 

“Maggie, this is Kara, my sister. Kara this is my new partner, Detective Maggie Sawyer. She’s our liaison with the NCPD.” 

Kara held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Maggie peered a little closer. “Have we met before? You look kinda familiar?” 

“No...No… I don’t think so…” Kara stammered. Alex just shook her head. 

“Kara is a reporter at Catco Magazine. She covers stories from all over the City, so you might have seen her here and there.” Alex quickly replied. 

“Oh, cool.” Maggie said, seeming to accept that answer. “Well, I should go. Feel better soon, Alex.” Maggie said, giving her a look. She leaned down to give her a friendly one armed hug that had Alex aching for a better one. Maggie just felt so good and she smelled good, and Alex wished that she didn’t have to leave. 

“Thank you, Sawyer. I’ll text you later.” Alex said, when Maggie paused in the doorway. It seemed that her girlfriend didn’t really want to leave either. Maggie nodded and gave her one last longing look before quickly turning and walked briskly down the hall. 

“Whew… I about panicked… thanks for covering.” Kara said, taking the seat that Maggie had vacated. 

“Yeah, no problem, although I have no clue how you managed to keep your secret for this long when you panic like that...” Alex said, shaking her head. “You have got to work on that.” 

Kara nodded. “I will. I promise.” Alex just shook her head, but gave her sister a smile right as the Doctor walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex coming out to Kara was originally part of this chapter, but it just seemed like there was a lot going on and I wanted that to be the focus, so I made that conversation its own chapter which will be coming next Monday. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and Thanks for Reading! :) 
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait until later to post this, so here you go! Happy reading!

A few hours later, the Danvers Sisters were settled on the couch in Alex’s apartment watching a movie and eating pizza. Alex was snuggled into a blanket and was half asleep when her phone buzzed in her lap. She grabbed and pulled out it from under the blanket to look at it. There was a text from Maggie. 

**How are you feeling, Danvers?-M**

Alex was about to reply, when another message followed the first. **And The truth please, and not the stoic badass answer you think I want to hear. -M**

Alex chuckled. She figured it should be weird that Maggie knew her so well after just a few months of knowing each other, but it wasn’t. 

**Like crap…. I hate getting hurt. But I hate desk duty more.-A**

“Who are you talking too?” Kara’s voice in her ear made her jump and she winced as the motion jostled her arm. 

“Holy crap, Kara… just scare me half to death.” Alex grumbled. 

“Sorry.” Kara said, giving her a sad look. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just curious why you were laughing at your phone just now.” 

“Oh. I was talking to Maggie. She was asking how I was feeling.” Alex answered, wondering if maybe this was a good time to bring her relationship with Maggie and her sexuality up with her sister. 

“It was nice of her to come to see you, today.” Kara said, pausing the movie. 

“Yeah.” Alex grinned reflexively. “She’s a good friend.” 

Kara bit her lip, not quite sure how she wanted to approach the subject of her sister’s friendship with the Detective. It was different than any other friendship that Alex had before, save for maybe clear back in high school. If Alex wasn’t Alex, Kara might have thought that maybe there was… more… to their friendship than just friendship. _But that wasn’t it right?_

“So listen, Kara…” Alex said, taking a breath. “I was going to ask you to breakfast this morning, but J’onn pulled me on that mission and I didn’t get the chance. But then I figured that now might be a good time.” 

“A good time for what?” Kara asked, suddenly feeling a little bit apprehensive. She paused the move and turned to give her sister her full attention. 

“A good time for a conversation. I've been doing some thinking lately and there is something that I need to tell you.” 

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked. 

“No… No… I um…” Alex cleared her throat suddenly feeling the weight of what this conversation fall on her shoulders. She leaned back against the couch and shifted her position nervously. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.. something about me.” Alex knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t help it. Suddenly she was worried about how this conversation was going to go. What if Kara was upset that she hadn’t told her right away or what if she didn’t like gay people, or... the negative possibilities were endless. 

Kara seemed to sense that Alex’s mind was whirling because her sister grabbed her hand and held it. “Oh whatever it is, you know that you can tell me right? You can always talk to me, Alex.” Kara said reassuringly. 

Alex took a breath. “It’s about Maggie.” She said. 

Suddenly Kara was confused. _Wait, I thought that she said it was about her, but now it’s about Maggie… I don’t understand._

“Your cop friend?” She asked, and watched as Alex nodded slowly, looking away from her. Her sister got up and started to pace across the living room floor, her injured arm cradled in a sling across her body. Kara bit her lip to prevent herself from stopping her. She knew that her sister needed to move when she was dealing with her feelings. 

“She and I started working on a couple cases together and you know we started hanging out after work and... and you know I started… thinking about her.” 

Now Kara was even more confused. “I don’t know what that means.” Her eyes followed Alex’s path back and forth across the carpet. 

“I mean… mm-hmm… I started to develop feelings for her.” Alex said softly, wondering why this was so hard and so terrifying. 

_Oh. Oh! Now this is starting to make sense._ “Feelings? Like…” Kara’s voice trailed off as she didn’t want to put words into Alex’s mouth. 

“Yeah… those… those...those feelings.” Alex confirmed. 

Kara was suddenly glad that she was sitting down. “Oh.” _I guess I was right about their friendship being different._

“So Maggie thought that I should tell you and so I I did… I just… I just did.” Alex breathed, suddenly feeling the weight lift off of her shoulders. She just came out to her sister and no matter what happened after this moment this was a monumental step. 

Kara sat back against the couch and took a breath. “So she’s gay?” She felt kind of foolish for asking but she just needed to be sure that this was actually happening. Alex paused mid step and nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“And are you saying that you’re gay too?” 

“I think so… I mean it’s so complex and complicated, but yes… I think I’m gay.” Alex winced, knowing that wasn’t the truth. “No… I know that I’m gay. But I think I’m still trying to figure out what that means. If that makes sense?” Alex shook her head, feeling like she wasn’t explaining this very well. She wanted to run her hands through her hair, but she couldn’t. 

“It does.” Kara said, reaching over to take Alex’s hand. “Have you felt like this before?” 

“No… not like this.” Alex admitted quietly. Kara noted that Alex still wouldn’t look at her, but she wasn’t going to make her. She settled for squeezing Alex’s hand gently and she got a squeeze in return. 

“Have you ever been with a girl?” Kara asked quietly. 

“No.. never… not like that.” Alex paused. “I’ve kissed Lucy…and Maggie. But I haven’t slept with either of them if that’s what your asking.” 

Kara wanted to ask more about the kiss or kisses in this case, but that would come later. Right now, she just needed to understand, the reporters instinct in her to get all of the facts and analyze them just wouldn’t turn off. She could sense that Alex was still uncomfortable and she didn’t understand why. 

“Okay so what’s been different, I know that you haven’t been dating much lately…” 

“This isn’t because I haven’t found the right guy!”Alex interjected, making eye contact with Kara for the first time since they started this conversation. Kara winced realizing that she hit a nerve. 

“I never said it was… I’m just trying to understand, ok?” Kara said, feeling a bit defensive at Alex’s outburst. That was not at all what she meant. 

“You know… I've been up all night, just thinking about it… and If I’m being honest no I… I realized that maybe I’ve had thoughts like this before…” Alex said, a memory suddenly hitting her. She felt her legs start to shake as the memory played out in her mind and she moved quickly back to the couch to sit down. 

“Do you remember my best friend in high school, Vicky Donahue?” 

Kara nodded and squeezed Alex’s hand. “Yeah I remember Vicky. You guys had a really bad falling out right?” 

“I used to love sleeping over at her house, in her room… in her bed.” Alex sighed shakily, remember how good it felt being with her best friend and waking up next to her in the morning, and how cute she looked in her glasses before she put on her contacts. “I think…” Alex took a deep breath. “I think I felt something then and it scared me, you know, because the next thing I know I’m fighting with her over something so stupid and we just… we just drifted apart.” 

It had been over a boy… Alex remembered now, a stupid boy and how Vicky had deserved better and Alex realized now that she was the one that wanted to give Vicky everything that she deserved. The thought took her breath away. _How could I have not understood then, what I’m feeling right now with Maggie? How could I have not realized that I was in love with her or at least a teenage version of love?_

“I shoved that memory down so deep inside that it’s like it never happened...I’m remembering stuff like that now.” Like how she had a crush on her second grade student teacher, Miss Smith and how she cried when Miss Smith moved away at the end of the semester, or like how she drug Kara to see all of the Lord of the Rings movies twice so that she could listen the Arien speak and fight, and that she swooned when Eowyn took off her helmet in Return of the King and yelled “I am no man!” before stabbing the Witch King in the face. Even now as an adult, she still swooned. _Stupid crazy things like that… How could I have been so clueless about everything?_

“So are you and Maggie like...um? I mean do you know if she likes you?” Kara asked. She was pretty sure that Maggie liked her sister, thinking over the few interactions she witnessed just today, but one never knew. 

But Alex couldn’t think about that at that moment, she was too busy lost in the past and trying to think of all the times that she should have known that she liked girls. 

“I know…” she answered without fully processing the question. “ I… I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She sighed and used her good hand to rub her face. “I’m tired can we just go to bed and talk about this tomorrow?” 

“Alex…” Kara went to protest, but Alex shook her head. 

“Please.” Kara sighed. “Of course.” She leaned over and kissed her sister’s head. “Good night, Sis.” She grabbed the blanket where Alex had left it and moved to lay down as Alex stood up. Normally they would have just shared the bed, but with Alex’s injury and Kara’s tendency to move around a lot, they had already decided that Kara would take the couch. 

“Don’t forget to take your pills.” Kara reminded her gently, pointing to the bottle on the coffee table. She watched as Alex grabbed it. 

“I won't. Thank you.” Alex leaned down to give her a hug. “Thanks for listening. Good night.” 

Then without another word Alex turned and headed for her bed. She got under the covers quietly her mind still a whirling. She dry swallowed the pills and then rested her head against the pillow and soon was asleep without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just the first part of Alex coming out to Kara, the rest of their conversation will come later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks Kara is upset with her as when she wakes up the next morning, Kara is gone. Maggie brings Alex breakfast and the hunt for Parasite brings the whole squad together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the best summary, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Happy Reading! :)

Alex woke up way later than she usually did. She went to rub her eyes but instead she winced as she moved her arm. “Ouch.” She mumbled, yesterday’s events coming back to her. 

She sat up slowly and looked around her trying to find her sister. But Kara was nowhere to be found. Alex sighed and got up. Her arm ached and she knew it was time for more pills, but then she realized that she had better eat something first. Sighing, she went to the bathroom and then came back out to make breakfast. 

After realizing that she had nothing in her fridge or her cupboards to make, she decided to go out. She was just about to grab her keys when a knock on the door startled her. She went over slowly and peeped through the peephole. Her face brightened when she saw her girlfriend was standing there, holding a box of something. 

Alex opened the door and stepped aside to let Maggie inside. Maggie grinned upon seeing her and moved to kiss her softly. “Hey, Danvers.” She said. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore, but nothing too bad.” Alex confessed. “What are you doing here?” She asked, then realized how that sounded. “Not that I don't want to see you, but it's early and…” 

“Alex, breathe.” Maggie said, laughing. “It’s ok, I understood what you were asking.” She motioned towards the couch. “Why don’t you take a seat? I brought breakfast.” She held up the box and Alex’s mouth watered when she realized that they were donuts. 

“Yum!” Alex said, moving quickly to take a seat. Maggie shook her head as she moved to close the door and lock it behind her. Then she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, before picking up the box. She sat down next to Alex on the couch, and then handed her girlfriend a donut. 

“Hey… did you take your pills?” She asked, softly. 

“Not yet. I wanted to eat first, but then I realized I didn’t have any food. I was just about to head out when you appeared, like a cute little angel. Maggie, bringer of food.” Alex teased. 

Maggie’s eyebrow raised and she laughed. “I like this side of you, Nerd.” She teased back. Then the Detective picked up her own donut and held it out. “Cheers.” She said, with a grin. 

“Cheers.” Alex said, laughing as she knocked her donut gently against Maggie’s. 

They ate in comfortable silence, and when the box was empty, Maggie got up and got Alex’s pills off of the nightstand. “Here.” She got out the correct dose and handed them to Alex. Then she moved to get her girlfriend a glass of water. 

“Thanks Maggie.” Alex said, looking up at her with that goofy adorable look. Maggie’s heart melted and she smiled softly. 

“Anytime, Danvers.” She said, pushing a lock of hair out of Alex’s eyes. Then she leaned down to kiss her softly. “I have to go. But I’ll come over later to check on you. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?” 

“Sure.” Alex said, resting her forehead against Maggie’s. “Sounds like a plan. Thanks for breakfast.” 

“Of course. I just needed to see you before my shift. You didn’t text me back last night and I got a little worried.” 

“Sorry. I talked to Kara.” Alex said. In the light of day she wasn’t sure exactly how it went and Kara’s absence left her with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh and...?” Maggie pulled back to look at her. “...How did it go?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I kind of shut down… after realizing that maybe once upon a time I’ve felt like this before when I was a kid. I think I had a huge crush on my best friend and I pushed that down so deep that it was kind of painful and shocking to realize. I was hoping to talk about it more when I got up, but she left…” 

“Oh…” Maggie was quiet for a second. Alex heard her phone chirp in her pocket and Maggie dug it out with a frown. “Ugh…I’m sorry to interrupt, but I really have to go. Can we pick up this conversation tonight when I come over? I want to know about your childhood friend and about your conversation with Kara.” She asked. 

Alex nodded, realizing that Maggie didn’t want to go. It felt like ages since they really had a chance to talk, and Alex knew that Maggie felt bad about her job interfering with their conversation. She didn’t want Maggie to feel bad about anything. 

“It’s fine, and don’t be sorry.” She rubbed her thumb against the back of Maggie’s hand where it rested on her thigh. “We can pick this up tonight ok?” She leaned forward to kiss her. “Be Safe.” 

“You too, Danvers. Take it easy ok?” Maggie said, looking a little more relieved. Then with one final kiss she moved to unlock the door, and opened it. She paused when she saw something on the floor. Quietly, she picked it up and handed it to Alex who had just gotten up to follow her. “Here, I think someone left this for you.” 

Alex knew exactly who it was from and she sighed. “It think it was Kara.” She opened the box to find more donuts, and she knew what happened. Her sister had left to get donuts and when she came back she found Maggie in her apartment. She wasn’t sure if Kara was upset at that fact, or if she didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t blow her cover, but either way it left a sour feeling in her stomach. 

“You should call her ok?” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll see you.” 

Alex nodded and watched as Maggie turned and walked down the hall. Then she closed the door and locked it once more, before moving to sit back on the couch. She waited a few seconds wondering if Kara was waiting for Maggie to leave before coming in through the balcony. But when seconds turned into minutes, Alex realized that she wasn’t coming. 

Sighing, she got up to get her phone and dialed Kara’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. Alex sighed wondering if Kara was mad at her and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to handle it if she was.  
  


Kara flew around National City, listening to the people below. She loved flying; she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and sunlight on her face. Everything felt so simple up here, especially when things didn’t seem so simple down below. 

She sighed and listened for Alex’s heartbeat, letting the sound soothe her. She hadn’t slept well, as her mind wouldn’t turn off. She kept thinking about Alex’s revelation and what it meant for her sister and their relationship going forward. 

A part of her was proud of Alex for coming out, for being herself and finding love after all of this time, but the other part of her was upset that one her sister was scared to talk to her about this and two that it had taken Alex so long to realize that she was gay. Kara had realized last night that everyone had been so focused on her and her secret that no one had made room for Alex. 

She thought about all of the times Alex had called her in college and mumbled about a bad date, and then those two years where she hadn’t talked about anyone. Even back in high school, dating and going to the dances with boys hadn’t been exciting for her sister and Kara should have picked up on it, and asked about it… she should have started a conversation instead of just ignoring Alex’s discomfort. Maybe Alex wouldn’t have spent years thinking that there was something wrong with her, maybe she could have found someone much sooner, she wouldn’t have been alone for so long. 

The Superhero sighed. Her phone buzzed, and she realized it was Alex. Maggie must have found the box of donuts when she had left and Alex had put two and two together. She pushed ignore, as she wasn’t quite ready to talk yet. She still wasn’t sure what to say to her. But Kara knew that Alex was vulnerable and that her silence would have been taken as disapproval so she sent a quick text.  
  


**I’m in a meeting… I’ll call you when I’m done. - K**

**A - Ok. Have a good day. Love you.**

**Love you too. - K**

Kara sighed once more and looked down over the city. Her phone buzzed again and she looked at it, realizing that it was the DEO. 

“What is it?” 

“We have a situation, SuperGirl. We need you right away.” J’onn said. 

“I’m on my way.” Kara said, before hanging up. She took one last look at Alex’s apartment before zooming away and towards the DEO. Figure out what to say would have to wait as right now she had a city to save.  
  
  
  


Alex was asleep when she got the call. She moaned as she sat up. Her arm was on fire, but pills would have to wait. Quickly she answered her phone. “Danvers.” She mumbled sleepily. 

“Alex… I’m sending Winn to pick you up. I know that I told you that you are on leave, but we need you. There’s been a situation.” J’onn said in her ear. 

Alex was instantly awake and the pain was gone as adrenaline coursed through her system. “Is it Supergirl?” 

“Yeah… it’s…” J’onn’s voice died away. “Well, we don’t know what this is. She’s in the medbay right now.” 

Alex sucked in a breath. “Ok… Should I call Mom?” 

“No… it’s not that bad, but we need you here. We can’t figure this out.” J’onn admitted quietly. “But if you think that you need Eliza after you examine her, I’ll personally go get her.” 

“Ok. I’ll be ready in five.” Alex said, before hanging up. She quickly got her keys, and her wallet. Then she got her gun and badge and without a second glance left her apartment, hoping she would meet Winn downstairs and hoping like hell that she wouldn’t be too late to help her sister.  
  


“I’m fine.” Kara protested, but she winced as tried to get up off of the table. The Kryptonian looked uncharacteristically tired and Alex grew more worried. 

“No, stay still.” Alex gently pushed her back down with her free hand. “We need to wait for the lab results come in.” She moved back and pressed a button to turn on the Sunlamp. 

“You shouldn’t be in here with that on, Alex. You’ll hurt yourself.” Kara said, realizing that her sister was planning on staying with her. 

“I’ll be fine for a few minutes.” Alex ignored her protest. “Just tell me again what happened?” 

“J’onn called me to help him deal with a situation. This guy was attacking a speaker on Climate Change at the University. Apparently the police had tried to stop him, but he was too powerful so they called the DEO. Turns out this guy has some kind of Alien bug living in him that feeds off of energy. He grabbed my fist when I swung at him and absorbed some of my energy. I collapsed and J’onn brought me here and called you.” Kara said. “I’ll be fine after getting a little sun. Honest.” She moved to grab Alex’s hand, but Alex moved away. 

“I need to talk to J’onn… I’ll be right back.” Alex said, clearly in Dr. Danvers Mode. Kara just sighed and sat back on the table and closed her eyes.  
  


Alex found J’onn talking to Winn at his desk. “Do we know what this is yet?” She asked, without preamble. 

“Parasitus Alienus.” Winn responded as his computer chirped. “If we are going by the Wile E Coyote classification system.” He chuckled. “It’s probably from the Argon System, most likely got stuck here during the ice age.” 

“It finds a host, feeds off of whatever energy the host comes into contact with turning them into husks.” J’onn said, nodding at the screen. 

“Husks what husks?” Alex asked feeling very confused. This is why she hated being on leave… she always missed the important stuff. 

J’onn pulled up a picture of a crime scene. “Our team was called to a site in Norway. A group of scientists called in an SOS, they found something in the ice. When we got there all of them were dead, but this guy.” He waited for Winn to put up his picture, and then continued. “Dr. Jones, lead research scientist. He was investigating Climate Change and its effect on the ice caps.” 

“He was in shock when Dr. Hamilton brought him here, and we tried to keep him under observation, but he refused. Turns out he has that bug in him and he tried to attack the guy who cut his funding.” Winn finished. 

“Do we know where he is now?” Alex asked. 

“Nope, but we have a BOLO out for his arrest.” Detective Sawyer said, as she came into the room. 

“Maggie!” Alex said, grinning. Then she remembered where she was. “I mean Detective Sawyer.” She said, clearing her throat. 

Maggie gave her a smile before turning to J’onn. “The NCPD has the scene taped off and the clean up crew is on their way. I've been given orders from my Captain to work with you on this. Is that ok?” 

“Of course. You can take Alex’s spot on the Strike team since she is on medical.” J’onn said, with a firm look at his second. “Alex, you should get back to Supergirl. See if your tests results are in... if she’s in the clear, she can go home, then go home yourself. I’ll keep you posted.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Alex replied, with a grumble. She felt Maggie’s hand brush hers as her girlfriend passed her, and that made her feel a little better. “Take care.” Alex whispered. 

Behind her Winn let out a tiny squeal. “You two are cute.” 

“Shut it Schott.” Alex said, but her grin told him that she was kidding. She moved up behind him to gently squeeze his shoulder with her good hand. “Watch her back.” 

“I will. I promise.” He said, seriously. Alex nodded and then turned to go check back on her sister.  
  


An hour later they were back at Kara’s apartment. Her sister still looked a bit tired but the color was back in her face. “I’m fine Alex.” Kara said. “You don’t have to stay.” She settled down on the couch and looked up at her sister. Alex’s fists were clenched and Kara could tell that she was worried and in pain. “You should go home and get some rest.” 

“I know I don’t have to but I want too.” Alex sighed and turned back towards the door before looking back at her sister, feel close to tears. “I just wanted to make sure that we were ok… it seems like things have been weird ever since I told you.” 

“I don’t mean to be, or to make it seem like that.” Kara answered softly. 

“Kara I know when you are sad, Or when you are disappointed. I don’t know what I would do if you were disappointed in me.” Alex confessed. 

Kara’s heart broke for her sister. So tough but yet so soft. She loved that about her. “I would never be disappointed in you Alex.” She answered truthfully. “But you said that you didn’t want to talk about it anymore.” 

“Well, I do if you’re not okay with it!” Alex said, gesturing with one hand. 

“I’m so okay with it!” Kara answered almost yelling. It stunned Alex into silence and Kara caught a glimpse of a tiny tear. She sighed and motioned towards the cushion next to her. “Sit down.” 

Alex didn’t move.. she seemed to be frozen in place fighting with her emotions. So Kara tried again. “Alex...Come and talk with me.” She said, softly and gently, like horse trainer to a newborn colt trying to coax it from it’s mother’s side. 

Alex took a breath and moved slowly across the floor and stiffly took a seat next to her sister. Kara knew it was the time to be honest. 

“I...I think I owe you an apology.” 

“For what?” Alex asked confused. 

“For not creating an environment where you felt like you could talk about this with me.” Kara said, and she knew that she hit a nerve when Alex shifted uncomfortably next to her. “All those years we spent together growing up, the endless nights talking and sharing… Now I realize that they were all about me and my secret. There’s never been room for you and that’s my fault.” Kara felt tears in her own eyes as she understood how alone Alex must have felt. “And I’m so sorry.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex said, softly trying to reassure her, but Kara wasn’t finished. 

“And I know...I know that this is not the same at all, but I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it inside. And I know how lonely that can make you feel.” Kara looked into Alex’s eyes and saw her nod almost to herself. “But Alex, you are not alone.” 

Alex took a stuttering breath as Kara’s words freed a place inside of her that had felt dead and cold for so long. She knew that Maggie had her back, and she was grateful for that, but her girlfriend was also right in that she needed her sister too. She couldn’t do this without the one person in the world that she loved the most. “I can’t do this without you.” She said, through her tears. 

“No, you don’t have to.” Kara said, reach over to place a hand on her knee. They both sighed and wiped away their tears and Kara grinned at her sister. “So what about Maggie? What’s she like? I know she’s good enough to show up in the medbay to check on you and to bring you donuts, but tell me about her?” 

Alex laughed. “I… Um… I just like her so much. You know she’s so… She’s smart, and she’s tough, and she’s just… Beautiful.” Kara’s heart warmed at the sight of her sister’s wide eyed wonderment as she talked about the woman that she had a crush on. She had waited for years to see that joy in Alex’s eyes. “ She’s so beautiful.” Alex finished. 

“So are you.” Kara said, pushing back a lock of Alex’s hair and leaning over to hug her. “ I love you Alex… so so much. And I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks Kara.” Alex said, taking a breath. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex spend sometime together, watching a movie at Alex’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Later Alex winced as she sat down on the couch. She was back in her own apartment. Kara felt better so her sister had dropped her off on her way to Catco. They had watched a movie and both of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Alex had fallen asleep in an awkward position and now her arm felt like it was on fire. Sighing she took some pills and then leaned back on the couch. She closed her eyes and willed the pain away, and slowly but surely a few minutes later she felt better. 

A knock at the door startled her and she opened her eyes and looked up at the door. Sighing heavily she got up stiffly and walked over to open it. Her eyes brightened when she saw that it was her girlfriend. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Maggie replied, looking a bit sheepish. “Sorry to show up unannounced, but I wanted to check on you.” 

Alex grinned at her and moved aside to let her in. On her way Maggie leaned up and gave Alex a quick kiss and was rewarded with Alex’s goofy grin. She loved that look on her. Still smiling she moved over to the couch and waited for Alex to join her before asking. “How are you feeling?” 

Alex was about to lie and say she was fine but when Maggie gave her a look she sighed. “It hurts. I fell asleep…” She paused unsure of what to say. Maggie didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl, and she wasn’t sure if she should tell her yet. “... On the couch.” 

If Maggie noticed her hesitation, she didn’t say anything. Instead she kissed Alex’s cheek and gave her a soft smile. “Do you need your pills?” 

“No. I just took them. I’m waiting for them to kick in.” Alex sighed and leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “How did it go with the strike team?” 

Maggie grinned wickedly. “Good. We thought we got a tip about the Doctor’s location, but it didn’t pan out. The rest of the day was quiet until J’onn told us to go home.” 

Alex patted her knee. “I’m glad you had fun! I bet you looked cute in our uniform.” 

“Not as cute as you look in yours.” Maggie said, teasingly making Alex blush. 

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this gorgeous woman in front of her liked her. Maggie chuckled and kissed her cheek again. “Let me go call in a pizza and we can watch that movie.” Then without another word she got up to make a phone call, giving Alex a chance to regain her composure. 

The pizza arrived in a timely manner and soon they were curled up together on the couch, the remote firmly in Maggie’s hand as she scrolled though Alex’s Apple TV to find a movie to watch. 

“You know, you can sure tell a lot about a girl by her movie collection, Danvers… and what I see here I like.” Maggie commented as she continued scrolling. “Looks like you like action films and science fiction mostly, but yet a spy a few romantic comedies in there.” 

Alex grinned. “Guilty. I like movies, but Kara pretty much owns all the romantic comedies. These are the ones I watch when I’m alone.” 

Maggie paused over the Matrix trilogy. “I knew I liked you Danvers… we are so watching this one. “ She pushed play a few times and soon the first movie was playing. They were silent for a while as they watching Trinity try to escape from the Agent. 

Maggie looked over to see her girlfriend enraptured. She laughed and gently nudged the other woman with her elbow. “Would you like for me to leave the two of you alone?” She teased. 

But her teasing fell flat as Alex immediately looked distraught. “I wasn’t… I mean I…” She blew out a breath and reached for the remote. “Maybe we should watch something else.” 

“No.” Maggie pausing it so she could look her girlfriend in the eye. “It’s ok, honest. You would have to be dead not to find Trinity attractive.” She tried to sound comforting but Alex didn’t relax. 

“I wasn’t objectifying her… I… I was just thinking how suddenly it make sense on why I was so interested in the movie as a teenager. I’m mean it’s really cool and all, but she is just so…” 

“Sexy… is what I believe you are looking for.” Maggie finished helpfully. Alex groaned and flung her hand over her eyes and Maggie just grinned at her, before gently taking her hand and pulling it away from her face. “Hey look at me, ok?” 

It took Alex a second, but finally she did. “It’s ok, to look, it’s ok to be attracted to her, and to me. It’s normal Alex. You don’t have to be afraid of those feelings and that desire.” Sometimes she forgot that Alex was still in the early stages of coming out. That thought should frighten her, but it didn’t. Alex seemed to be facing coming out like she did everything else in her life, with a head-on determination to seek and understand, and god if that didn’t make her more attractive in Maggie’s eyes. 

“I just feel like I should have known… and I feel really stupid that I didn’t notice it before.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie leaned over and gently kissed her head. “Listen, Danvers… coming out is a life long process, it isn’t something that is finished over night. Be patient with yourself, and give yourself some credit. You know your truth now and that’s all that matters.” 

Alex sighed and relaxed some. “I just feel overwhelmed about this sometimes, and it make me anxious. I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be… you’ve got this Alex.” Maggie said. “I mean in a span of just a few days, you’ve asked me out, kissed me and came out to your sister and your boss. That is so brave. You are braver than I could ever be.” 

Alex shrugged. “I guess. Mostly I just feel like a mess.” But Maggie could see the sparkle in her eyes at the compliment. 

“Ok, you are a brave mess, a brave cute mess… and it just so happens that I like brave cute messes.” Maggie said, before kissing her softly. She ran her fingers though Alex’s hair and tucked back a red lock behind her ear. “You’ve got this ok?” She whispered softly into that ear before pulling back. She pressed the button to start the movie and then gently pulled Alex into her side so they were cuddling once more. 

They were silent for a while content to watch the movie until Maggie realized that they had never finished their discussion from this morning about what happened with Kara. 

“Hey.” She said pausing the movie again. “I almost forgot, but you wanted to tell me what happened with Kara?” 

Alex sighed. “I told her that we were friends at first but then the more we hung out and spent time together I slowly realized that I had feelings for you. Then she asked me if I've ever been with a woman before, I told her no. That I've kissed you and Lucy but that was as far as I've gotten. Then I realized that I've had feelings like this before for my best friend in high school and other times throughout my life, but I pushed those memories way down. It was a little overwhelming to think about… still is.” 

“So is she ok, with you… with us, I mean?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex grinned. “She is… I wasn't sure at first because I kind of pulled away from her last night after remembering those memories, but then we had a talk earlier and she’s more than ok with it. Then she asked me about you…” 

Maggie giggled. “And what did you say?” 

“That you were smart and tough, and beautiful.” Alex kissed her gently. “So beautiful.” She repeated seeing Maggie blush and grin so hard her 3rd dimples popped out. 

“You make it hard for me to think about anything else other than kissing you senseless, when you say things like that.” Maggie said after a moment of just looking at her girlfriend. 

“Then why don’t you?” Alex whispered softly. Her eyes were sparkling with eagerness and nerves. “Kiss me, Maggie… Please.” 

Maggie leaned over to do just that but of course the beeping of her phone would interrupt them. “Ugh.” She groaned pulling back as she grabbed her phone off of the table. 

“Sawyer.” She growled. Then her eyes widened. “I’ll be there in ten minutes!” She answered then hung up. “Shit.” 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, putting a comforting hand on her back. 

“Parasite is destroying downtown. My Captain and J’onn want me there right away and Supergirl is already on scene.” Maggie sighed. “Raincheck?” 

Alex nodded. “Of course.” She leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. “Be Safe and keep me posted.” 

“I will.” Maggie leaned over and their mouths met in a quick yet not lacking in passion kiss. “Ugh… stupid alien bug thing… I was looking forward to making out with you on this couch.” 

Alex giggled. “Me too.” She kissed the tip of Maggie’s nose. “But you had better go. I’ll see you later.” 

“Later Danvers.” Maggie said, getting up and gathering her jacket and her gun. “You take care of that arm.” 

Alex nodded and got up to lock the door behind her as Maggie left. She sighed and leaned against the door, pondering why the apartment seemed so quiet and lonely without Maggie’s presence in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a talk with Eliza and spends some time with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> Happy Reading! I hope you enjoy!

Alex breathed a sigh of relief at the text messages from Winn, Kara and Maggie, letting her know that Parasite had been defeated. Kara had used Plutonium to overload him and he melted into a pile of goo. She quickly texted everyone back, letting them know her relief and settled back against the couch. 

Her phone beeped again. **Sweet Dreams, Danvers. I’ll stop by before work with donuts. -M**

Alex smiled. **I’m looking forward to it. I’m glad you are safe. Good night, Sawyer. -A**

The sound of Kara speeding in through the window barely fazed her as she smiled down at her phone. 

“Did you make sure that you are clear from the radiation?” Alex asked. “I don’t want to start glowing in my apartment.” 

Kara laughed. “I’m good. Winn checked me with a Geiger Counter before letting me go.” She flopped down on the couch next to her sister. “How was your night?” 

“Going well until Parasite called my girlfriend away.” She giggled softly. “I have a girlfriend.” 

Kara nudged her gently with her shoulder. “Yes, you do.” She patted Alex’s leg. “Happiness looks good on you, Sis. I’m proud of you.” 

Alex leaned against Kara’s shoulder and sighed. “Thanks, Kara.” 

She looked down at her lap as her phone began to ring. She frowned when she realized it was her mother. Alex answered it quickly. “Hi, Mom.” 

“Alex! Is everything alright? Are you and Kara ok?” Eliza asked quickly. 

“We are fine, Mom. Thanks for asking. Kara just got back.” Alex said, looking at her sister, who had gotten up to look for a snack in the kitchen. 

Eliza paused for a second then asked. “You weren’t there?” 

Alex winced, realizing that Eliza would pick up on that right away. She debated lying but then decided against it. “No, I’m on medical. I got hit by a laser in the arm.” She waited for Eliza to start yelling, but then stared at the phone for a second when it didn’t happen. “Mom?” 

“I’m here, Sweetie. You ok?” 

“Yeah, it’s healing nicely. I was just hanging out on the couch, watching a movie with Maggie before she got called into work.” 

“How is Detective Sawyer?” Eliza asked softly. 

“She’s good. She was helping Kara track Parasite today. She’s become a valuable member of the team.” And so much more. 

“That’s good, Sweetie. I’m glad you and Kara are ok.” Eliza said. “I just wanted to check in. I’ll see you next week for Thanksgiving.” 

“Yes, love you.” Alex replied. 

“Love you too, Alex. Tell Kara that I love her too. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Bye, Mom.” Alex said, then put the phone down as Eliza hung up. “Well, that was weird.” 

“I like that she calls to check up on us. Just shows that she cares.” Kara commented, appearing with potstickers. 

Alex looked at her curiously. “Did you find those in the freezer?” 

“Nope, I went out to get them. I brought you some too.” Kara held out a second takeout box. 

Alex shook her head, but accepted the offering. “Mom says that she loves you and reminded me that Thanksgiving is next week.” 

Kara grinned. “Yay! I love Thanksgiving.” 

Alex shrugged. “That’s because Mom brings you pie. I’m not really looking forward to it.” 

“Why?” Kara asked, her mouth full of potstickers. 

“Because Maggie is working, and I don’t know if I’m ready to tell Mom about the whole gay thing yet. I mean, she already doesn’t like my job, I don’t want to disappoint her even more by telling her that I’m gay.” 

“I think you don’t give her enough credit sometimes. She loves you, Alex.” Kara reassured. “But I recognize that I have a different relationship with her than you do, and that you are allowed to come out when you choose to.” She patted Alex’s leg. “I’ll support you whatever you choose.” 

“Thanks Kara.” Alex said, taking a breath. “I’ll think about it, ok?” 

Kara nodded and sensing that Alex didn’t want to talk about it anymore, she grabbed the remote off of the table and turned on the TV. “Want to catch up on Game of Thrones some more?” 

Alex nodded and curled into Kara’s side. It only took about half an episode before Kara looked over and realized that Alex had fallen asleep against her. Quietly and carefully, she carried her sister over to the bed and tucked her in. “Good night, Alex.” She whispered before moving towards the window and taking off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for Reading! :) 
> 
>  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Alex and Maggie’s Aquarium Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Sralinchen for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Three Days Later:**

Alex paced back and forth in the lobby in front of her apartment, feeling both nervous and excited for her upcoming date with Maggie. J’onn had talked to his contact at the aquarium and had come through on his promise. Dr. Farrah Fowler had agreed to give her and Maggie a special behind the scenes tour, along with an otter play date. Afterwards, Alex was planning on having dinner on the pier and then a walk along the beach. The only part of the night that was a bit complicated was that Maggie was coming to pick her up, since Alex still wasn’t cleared to drive yet. Alex had wanted it to be a surprise, but she would make do. 

Her heart thumped in her chest when she saw Maggie pull up to the curb in her unmarked SUV, and she quickly checked her reflection in a nearby mirror to make sure that her hair was ok and that her collar was down and not sticking up. Her injury made her options of date clothes limited, but she made do on that as well. 

She waved at Maggie through the window and stepped out of the door and onto the sidewalk, moving the few feet over to Maggie’s car and climbed inside. 

Maggie greeted her with a smile and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. “You look great!” The detective said, pulling back and giving Alex the once over and another smile before pulling out into traffic. 

“So do you.” Alex said, grinning. “But you always look good.” 

Maggie blushed and chuckled softly. “So where to?” 

“National City Aquarium.” Alex said. 

“Ooh!” Maggie replied, excitedly. “You know I’ve been living in the city for two years and I have yet to go. This is great!” 

Alex grinned, happy that her date idea was well received. She wondered whether she should tell Maggie about the tour and otter playtime now, but decided against it. She wanted to see Maggie’s reaction without distraction. Instead, she reached over and tangled their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of Maggie’s hand in hers.   
  


Maggie parked in the parking lot, and got out to open Alex’s door for her. 

“After you.” She said with a grin. Alex got out of the car and then hand in hand they walked up to the aquarium’s entrance. The line was short and after a few minutes they were up at the desk. 

“My name is Alex Danvers and I have an appointment with Dr. Fowler.” Alex said to the desk clerk. 

The clerk consulted a piece of paper and then looked up at them with a smile. “She’s waiting for you in the main exhibit hall.” She pointed towards the large room off to their left and collected their entrance fee. 

When they moved away, Maggie looked over at her with a suspicious grin. “What are you up to?” She asked, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Alex grinned. “J’onn used his connection to get us a behind the scenes tour of the facilities and then we get to play with some otters for a while.” She barely got the sentence out before Maggie was squealing and jumping up and down like a little kid. 

“Holy hell, this is amazing!” Maggie said, super excited. She gave Alex a quick kiss and then practically dragged her into the exhibit hall. 

A tall woman in a lab coat was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at her phone. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps on the tile floor and smiled when she saw their joined hands. “You must be Alex and Maggie. I’m Dr. Fowler.” She said, stepping over to offer her hand. Maggie took it eagerly and shook it. 

“Hi, I’m Maggie. Alex just told me about the tour and I must say that I’m really excited. This is my first time here and I love the aquarium. We used to go to the Omaha Zoo every summer, when I was little. The penguins were my favorite.” 

Dr. Fowler smiled. “We actually have a partnership with the Omaha Zoo and they recently gave us a couple of penguins. We are hoping to start some conservation for them here as well. It’s looking pretty promising considering that one of our couples just laid an egg. You’ll be able to see the happy couple when we go there.” She paused for a second then asked. “Are you ready to get started?” 

“Yes.” Alex said, enjoying the excitement on Maggie’s face and she knew that she owed J’onn big for this one. Dr. Fowler nodded and motioned towards a large fish tank on the other side of the exhibit hall. 

“Alright then… let’s get started.” She said with a grin as they moved across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Alex and Maggie’s Aquarium Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Sralinchen for editing this chapter. Thank you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)

Maggie was fascinated by the fish, and Alex smiled at seeing the child-like joy on her girlfriend’s face. Maggie turned and grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged her closer. 

“Look, babe!” Maggie said, without thinking. “It’s Nemo and Dory!” 

Alex smiled, feeling her heart pounding wildly at the nickname. She wasn’t sure if Maggie even realized that she had said anything so she tried not to read too much into it. “Maybe it’s Marlin and Dory, looking for Nemo?” 

Maggie frowned at her. “Why? That’s sad.” 

Behind them Dr. Fowler chuckled. “Actually the clownfish’s name is Sparkles, and the angelfish’s name is Gabriel.” 

Alex laughed. “Sparkles? Really?” 

“Really.” Dr. Fowler confirmed. “Some of our staff have a weird sense of humor.” 

Maggie smiled and turned away from the tank to wrap her arm around Alex’s waist. “They will always be Nemo and Dory to me.” She sighed. “Where to next?” 

“Next is our jellyfish exhibit.” Dr. Fowler said, as they walked through towards the next area. Alex liked Dr. Fowler, she didn’t just spew random facts as they walked to fill the silence, but actually allowed them to look and gave out facts when they asked for them. She found it refreshing compared to the lectures she had in the past. 

“I have a weird question?” Maggie asked as they were walking. 

Dr. Fowler laughed. “Go ahead.” 

“Is it true that if you get stung by a jellyfish, urine will help take away the pain?” 

Dr. Fowler shook her head. “Well, no.. it won’t help. Urine contains urea which does help with tentacle removal, but it’s too diluted to actually work. Plus using freshwater or urine can actually make it worse because it disrupts the salt balance in the stingers, which will cause more nematocysts to fire into the skin, causing more discomfort. I would actually recommend adding a small container of plain white vinegar to your first aid kit, that would help better than urine.” 

“Interesting!” Maggie said. “Just another fact that TV got wrong.” 

“Also using hot water and Lidocaine will help as well, but if you have none of those things available, washing the area with salt water is the best solution in a situation like that.” Dr. Fowler replied as they reached the tanks. She motioned for them to go ahead and they moved from tank to tank checking out the various types of jellyfish that the aquarium had on exhibit. 

Alex found the Cassiopea (upside-down jellyfish) fascinating, while Maggie stayed at the Lion’s Mane Jellyfish tank for a while, watching the creatures swim all around inside. 

“They are beautiful. It’s hard to remember that such beautiful creatures can be so dangerous.” Maggie commented quietly. She felt Alex’s hand grab hers and she smiled when she realized that the same sentiment could be applied towards her girlfriend. Alex had looked tough in that pantsuit on the tarmac of the airport, but that was nothing compared to the power and danger she excited when she was in her combat uniform, holding a rocket launcher. 

“What?” Alex asked, and Maggie realized that she had been staring. “Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Maggie said, giving her smile. “You are just cute.” 

Alex’s whole face turned red as the taller woman blushed, and Maggie had to laugh as the woman visibly melted at the compliment. Ok, so she was a big dork as well. They walked hand in hand through the next exhibits asking questions and enjoying their time together. The last exhibit before they got to the otters was the penguins, and Alex laughed as Maggie let out a small squeak and ran towards the railing. 

Alex was aware when Dr. Fowler came up behind her. “You two really make a beautiful couple.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said, quietly. “I owe you and J’onn a big thank you. I’m not really good at this whole dating thing. I haven’t had much practice. I wanted to do something special for her, and this was perfect. I really appreciate everything.” 

Dr. Fowler smiled. “You’re welcome.” She replied just as softly. “J’onn saved my life last year, and I was happy when he asked me if I could do this for you. I’ve enjoyed being a part of this experience, and being able to make you both happy brings me joy as well.” She nodded to Maggie who was practically bouncing in excitement. “If she’s this excited about the penguins, I can’t wait to see her with the otters.” 

“Me neither.” Alex agreed. She politely took her leave and moved next to Maggie by the glass. 

“Look at them! They are adorable.” Maggie said, motioning to two penguins who were playing tag under the water. 

“Yes, you are.” Alex said, softly. Maggie blushed when she realized what Alex had said, and looked over to see the other woman looking at her with a lovely expression that held a bit of heat in it. 

“God, you are smooth.” Maggie said, feeling her stomach flip in excitement. 

Alex leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Maggie’s. “I learned it from the best.” Then she pulled back and took her hand as they walked to the other side of the exhibit to look at the facts board. 

Soon Dr. Fowler came up beside them. “Are you ready to go play with some of our otter friends?” 

Maggie nodded excitedly. “Yes!” Dr. Fowler smiled and moved towards a door marked _Employees Only._ She swiped her badge over it and it unlocked with a click. Dr. Fowler held the door open for them to pass and then led down a series of hallways until they got to a room that held a horse tank filled with water and a bunch of toys. There was a locker in the corner and Dr. Fowler motioned towards it. 

“Go ahead and put anything that you don’t want to get wet in there. I’ll be back with our friends in just a second.” Dr. Fowler said and then moved out of the room leaving them alone for a moment. 

Alex took off her watch and removed her cell phone and keys from her belt and put them into the shelf. Then she moved so that Maggie could do the same. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and leaned against her, careful of her still healing arm. “Thank you for this! I’m so excited.” 

Alex smiled, and leaned down to kiss her softly. “You’re welcome. Thanks for making this special. I’m enjoying spending time with you.” They kissed softly and then swayed in the other’s arms, feeling happy and content. The sound of footsteps alerted them that the doctor was coming back, and they drifted apart and stood still holding hands as the door opened. 

Dr. Fowler entered with an otter in her arms, and another colleague joined her, two more in his arms. 

Maggie melted at the sight of the adorable creatures who squeaked excitedly when they saw the pool, toys and the people waiting for them. “Oh my god!” 

Dr. Fowler chuckled. “This is my colleague, Dr. Cooper. He’s going to be helping me keep track of these beauties right here. I’m going to put them into the pool and you can hang out by the side and pet them if they come to see you, which they will. Gentle movements, and watch out for the claws.” 

She put hers in the pool, and then waited as Dr. Cooper gently placed his charges in there as well. Dr. Cooper climbed into the pool after them, and sat down, content to keep an eye on them. 

“All of these otters are Asian Small Clawed. The big one, the mama, is Gertrude. And the two little ones are her pups, Marie and Nikola. They are four months old and recently had their debut here.” 

Alex grinned. “They are named after famous scientists, aren't they?” 

Dr. Cooper laughed. “Yes. Perfect names to name such smart and inquisitive creatures.” 

Maggie melted with happiness as one of the babies swam over to her side and sniffed at her. Maggie reached out and gently petted them, getting a delighted squeak from the baby. “Oh my god! Alex!” The detective said, looking like a little kid herself. “They are so soft!” 

Alex reached over to pet the baby as well. She too was shocked at how soft they felt, and how powerful the little body was under her fingers. Soon the other baby abandoned the ball that he was tossing around and came over to join them. Alex looked up to see Gertrude watching them from a little ways away. She moved around the pool and watched Gertrude give herself a bath, as she kept an eye on her pups. 

“Alex, here.” Dr. Fowler said, handing her a treat. “Hold out your hand and let her take it from you.” 

Alex’s eyes widened, but she did as the doctor asked. Gertrude squealed excitedly and moved closer to grab the bit of fish in her tiny paws. Alex laughed at the sounds the otters made as they ate and played. Maggie had the time of her life giving treats to the two babies.   
  


After what seemed like much too soon, their time with the otters came to an end. Maggie hated to say goodbye to her newfound friends, but she made a vow to travel here more often to see them. After washing their hands and getting their stuff, they said goodbye to the two doctors and thanked them with hugs and handshakes for the tour and the playtime. 

Walking out to the parking lot, Maggie unlocked the car, but then stopped suddenly pushing Alex against the door and kissing her hard. 

Alex froze for a second then accepted the kiss, melting her body against her girlfriend’s. Just as soon as it had begun, Maggie pulled back to look at her. 

“This was the best second date, ever… I’ve never had so much fun before.” 

Alex bit her lip, then grinned at her girlfriend with heated eyes. “The night isn’t over yet.” She said, making Maggie shiver. 

“Oh?” Maggie’s eyebrow raised, wondering if Alex was inferring what she thought she was inferring. 

Alex blushed, realizing the double entendre. “I mean dinner.” 

“Oh.” Maggie laughed. “Dinner sounds perfect.” 

Alex frowned, suddenly feeling nervous. “I mean, sorry if you were expecting…” Her voice trailed away as she struggled to figure out what she wanted to say. She looked away, looking past Maggie’s face to study the parking lot beyond. 

Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s side, soothingly. “I’m not expecting anything, Alex. Except to spend time with you.” She pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. “We go at your pace, Alex… we are going to do whatever you feel comfortable with.” Maggie said seriously, looking into Alex’s eyes so that she understood what Maggie was saying. 

Alex sighed and relaxed slightly. Then they both laughed as Alex’s stomach growled. “Come on.” Maggie said, moving around to open Alex’s door. “Where to?” 

“Noonan’s to pick up our order, and then I believe we have a movie to finish… right?” Alex said, with a smile. 

Maggie nodded, and gave Alex one more kiss, before closing her door. She moved around to her side of the car and climbed in, the door shutting with a gentle slam. She was still smiling with happiness as she turned on the car and drove into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. I will post another chapter that will cover their first official date some time in the near future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
